WikiViews/Neon District
Transcript Nolan:(is on a computer looking up a movie and is very interested) Hmm Interesting. (Dillon drops in with a huge gun) *Noah arrives with a giant Pikachu plushie.* Nolan:Oh Hi Dillon dude your not gonna believe this movie i found its called Neon Instinct..it sounds interesting in my book Noah: Neon... Instinct? What the hell is that? Dillon: No time! The Beast from that one movie we hadn't reviewed yet is attacking! Nolan:What beast?? Dillon: The Beast! Noah: Like the Flee the Facility Beast? Or the Beast from Split? Nolan:I'm still confused on what the beast is? Dillon: a Beast! Noah: Maybe you're talking about the Beast from Beauty & the Beast! Nolan:Oh come on i was just about to rent the movie look at it it has Hugh Jackman play a SWAT agent who has to live a ungoing life through a domesticated city and its directed by Quentin Tarrantino (shows picture) Noah: That sounds too good to be true! Dillon: Eh, The Beast can just kill everyone. Let's watch this movie. (Nolan goes to put the movie in) Nolan:this is gonna be so good Dillon: I hope so. *Shows the WB/New Line Cinema logo.* Noah (VO): Honestly, what DOES this studio make besides Lord of the Rings ''and ''The Hobbit? Dillon: Crappy romcoms and Shazam!. Noah: Fair enough. (starts to show logos then shows Roblox Studios logo) Nolan (looks confused):Did...i get the wrong movie?? (looks at cover then looks at screen) (Dillon notices something) Noah: Were you in one of those really bad Redbox DVD players? You sure you got the right movie? Nolan:I'm pretty sure i did...no no this wasn't made by Roblox Dillon: This is not Neon Instinct. Nolan:Aw come on! Noah (looking at the DVD cover): Christ, Nolan. You screwed up hard. This is Neon DISTRICT. That ROBLOX movie that didn't do too well at the box office and somehow got nominated for Best Animated Feature. Dillon: Eh, it could be worse. Shark Tale ''and ''Brother Bear ''were nominated in that category too. Noah: Did I mention ''The Boss Baby ''was as well? (film starts to play while footage is shown) Noah (VO): It starts off with the creation of an omnidroid named Contrast. ''Scientist #1: Oh my God, I thought of a PERFECT name. I'm gonna name it... Contrast. Jean: That's a pretty cool name, but is it like an acronym of some sort? Scientist #1: No! It's just a name. Jean: Oh, okay. That was, uh... really something. Does it represent the contrast between the two opposing sides? Noah: Okay, to the movie's credit, this is actually a really good explanation.' Noah (VO): Settling on a name that helps dispute one of the main focuses of the plot is great attention to detail. Dillon: Too bad the next line is just an exposition dump. Jean: Well, it's just that the Watch and the Syndicate are always in war. It kinda gets really annoying just seeing all of the streets filled with nothing but the aftermath of the battles. Nolan: But hey at least it has the dudes who made Lego Movie and Spider-Man Into The Spider-Verse so it could work Noah: Yeah, they know how to turn absolute crap into cinematic gold. Spider-Verse is one of my favorite movies of all time, and ''The LEGO Movie ''was really good too! Dillon: Let's just see it. Nolan:(VO):So it then cuts to a huge history of the war Dillon: as you do. It is between two groups. Category:Reviews Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:WikiViews Category:Episodes